Random thoughts of the heart
by ChiisanaAnisa
Summary: She could call him a hero. Hers hero. . . Her favourite by to argue with...and a boy who she wanted to share her life with...and still wants. RA pairing


Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2. Rumiko Takahashi is his right-full owner, so no discussion on that...

WARNING: Try to read trough all of this descriptions, for they are the story and while reading them you will understand why.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Random thoughts of the heart"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was petrified, scared for him more than for herself. He was there, standing like a solid rock which even the strongest of ocean waves could not break. Tall and so secure in himself. Right now there was no reason to doubt him, not at all.

But that non-doubtness didn't last for long. More fighters were gathering, opposing him. He was out-numbered, for sure. Because he was one. But he appeared like he didn't mind it, not one bit. Yes, he was strong, she could admit that without question.

She let her eyes gaze across the now, larger group of fighters. Or rather growing up teenagers. She could say that they are near their twenties, in the peach of their strength and their youth. But nonetheless they formed a group of ten fighters or maybe even more. He was, as she already said - one. Alone.

And stronger then them. And he was doing it for her. They knew, he knew and she knew it. And . . . he would win. If she is in question - he would always win. There she couldn't say a word, because she knows that whatever is to be said, he would defend her forever, even for the cost of his own life. That was his way from the beginning, and that is the way it's going to be. She didn't ask him to, he didn't agree. But their souls did. An unbreakable connection made only for them, even if they won't admit it, and time and again refuse to acknowledge it as a pure fact.

She could call him a hero. Hers hero. Tall, with dark hair, black as ebony, even darker to a shade that you could put your hand in it and began to think you never had a hand to begin with. Beautiful, piercing eyes, a colour of the sea on the stormiest night when he had his mind determined on something, or the softest blue colour, prettier than the sky itself on a sunny day. His eyes showed this type of colour rarely, but she had learned to recognized when. When he had emotions like happiness, joy, pleasure and . . . love in his heart.

Top-five, muscular body, well toned, built as if he was one of the Greek gods. And a will . . . of a donkey... sometimes. No, a will of a man who has grown up too soon. Who was forced to grow up. By his own parents. 

A man... a boy who showed her what it means to be courageous, how to fight for a good cause... a man that could make her smile and cry at the same time... a boy who constantly makes her fall in love with him over and over again. Sometimes over small things, like his simple smile, or one angry look to show others not to mess with him or her. Her favourite boy to argue with... and a boy who she wanted to share her life... and still wants.

+++

It was strange to just think about... her. It's not that he hasn't done it before, but it's just that... he was thinking about HER. About a girl that was now standing two feet or more behind him, the one he was trying (always) to protect.

A girl who captured his heart with one simple smile, on the very beginning of their relationship. A girl who offered him friendship when no-one else wanted to. A girl who could smile to him, and to him only, just to show him what he meant to her.

A girl with bluish hair, now short, worn in a boy-style, but it suited her so well. To her face, to her small form, and to her attitude. A girl with big, brown eyes, like two orb's of colour palette, to change on her will. Once sad, they would be dark, misshapen brown, or a light almost 'baby' brown, hazel colour at her own happiness. 

For every emotion, special colour. He knew how to recognise them, with time of course. But he knew. If he was to turn around now and look her straight in the eyes, he would find one colour he holds the dearest to his heart and mind. Deep, rich, beautiful brown colour that reflected love. Oh, how he loved it to see it in her eyes!

But, he didn't dare to turn around. So, an image of her created in his mind, as quickly as ever. Small, petite form, graced with all the right shapes, her hips, her breasts, her hands and legs... her pretty little face. Pure naivete came from her when he met her for the first time. But now, she holds determination in her aura, stillness in her soul and love in her heart. All for him.

It was rather easy to defend what was his. When he said before in a fight that she was his, days after she replied to him, that she wasn't his to begin with. It hurt so much to hear her say that. And that was the reason to make her his. For all eternity. If he could...

His blue eyes rested on this figures in front of him, waiting for his move. But he wasn't so stupid to make it first. They would have to come to him. Few of them only wanted revenge, few of them had broken hearts with them here today, and few of them... were here only for the sake of the show.

And what short show it would be!

As the sudden realization stroke him, he broke of his fighting stance, and raised himself to his full height. Now he stood before them, in all of his grace. They all looked at him in wonder of what was he doing... for they didn't understand.

He didn't drop his guard down completely. No, he wasn't that foolish. But he spread his left hand behind him, waiting. Not long after and another hand gripped his, as he invited her to stand beside him. They looked at each other, shared an all-knowing smile, and then turned to speak...

"There is no way now in stopping us from being together." - he said with his voice firm, not shaken a bit by the events.

"You all know he would defeat you, even if it would cost him his own life. And be that happens, you would gain nothing." - she continued, and everybody's eyes, spread in wonder. Somehow they all knew she was right.

"So, you can leave, and try to find a better life for yourselves. Or you can stay and regret it later." - she finished.

The first one to drop her fighting stance was a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes, holding the big spatula in her hands.

"I guess you're right. Thank you for giving me another chance to think it over. I can see my mistakes clearly now." - she bowed and turning around walked out of the scene, she now, no longer held place in.

The next to speak was an older woman, tugging at the younger girls sleeve. "Let's go. There is nothing for us here. No longer, our claim has been cancelled." Then both of them turned around, followed only by a dim of long purple hair of the younger one walking away.

Soon, one by one... they left their positions, muttering any kind of apologies to the couple standing so firmly in the middle of the garden.

Fear slowly left her heart, only to be replaced with relief. He grasped her hand tighter this time, in an attempt to say it was ok now.

Somehow, everything worked out. Everyone saw that they could not measure to their love and strength when they were together. No-one was able to break them apart. Not anymore.

She turned around to face him, and gripped his face with her small, delicate hands, then planting a sweet kiss on his lips, which he so eagerly returned. "Lets go inside, Ranma." - she said, taking his hand again.

Not even looking behind his back to check if everything was ok, he started walking, tracing her steps. He didn't need to check, his aura told him so. Because of that he answered her, assured of his future now. "Yes, lets Akane."

Their figures slowly descended towards the house, passing by one of the sister with a camera in her hands, and the other was making her way back to the kitchen. Their fathers still stood on the porch, dumb-struck with the event and its turn-about.

While the shadows danced their last dance before the Sun completely set down, two flashes of gold flew throughout the last rays. It was coming from their hands, each one of the strand from one hand. 

A Symbol.

Symbol to never be broken apart, to be loved forever... to live in peace and harmony.

A Symbol they choose, by themselves, not their meddling parents to slip on each others fingers.

For a bond between fiance and his fiancee could be easily broken...

... but not a bond between a husband and his wife.

*OWARI*

___________________________________________________________________________

AN: Ok, I don't have a SLIGHTEST IDEA where did this come from!!! I just saw a picture in my head of a young man standing, and trying to protect the woman he loved. Soon that picture changed into one of Ranma defending Akane... the rest is here. 

I think you guessed they are married, and the fighters were: Ukyo, Shampoo, Cologne, Mousse, Ryoga, Kuno etc. Maybe the end was to easy or to fast developed but it was how I imagined it. Ranma realized there was no need for a fight, and so did the others. SO simple as that!

I hope I didn't do it to badly. But it was in my head for days now, that little picture and I had to do something with it or else I would go mad. Now, when it's out of my mind I can go and concentrate on writing my SM fic further. Maybe... hm... Who knows...

There will be NO sequel, for anybody who is there to ask for it. Remember - this was just one crazy idea!

Anyways... THX for reading, and if you liked it leave a review...

Lots of love,

Chiisana Anisa


End file.
